Rant of Legendary Markings
I have seen many complaints throughout the wiki and hub all together and I am hoping I can sort this out or atleast get close to an answer. I understand this is unlikely to be the entire answer but I am wondering if it is just the order they are applied In-game. Intro Guys, I don't know if you understand this, but I am not meaning to be offensive in anyway. I will not tolerate any rude comments and they will be ignored unless otherwise. I am just trying to figure this out from my point of view. Explaination So I am seeing a lot of you see others using different markings. From my character with Siamese and Angora markings to looking like a total grayscale of a weird wolf, Noir with Joker Markings from the POV of someone using Legendary to looking like a red-purple-gray wolf with a teal-colored cape with other markings, My other character Avalon looking like a white and black version of Monquista, looking like a snow wolf with weird black markings for others. From my belief and overview of the marking switches, is when a marking pack or item pack is new, barely anyone uses it and the marking.cgf and the textures do not match Aug-22 or whatever pack/mod you already have. This is because of what order the markings/items are applied in-game. When I went from Aug-22 to Legendary, then back to Aug-22 and again to Legendary, I have noted that my markings are only a few off. As for Monquista's head marking is Angora, when I went to Aug-22 and back to Legendary I have noticed the markings are only a few off, or 5 after/before the option of Angora. This is because Sephalovable (creator of Legendary Markings and Items) has reordered and removed some markings so the majority of the download has working markings and somewhat easier to find markings like Kai Ken for the tail and Tabby Markings for WC, then ones such as Baten that was added but found to be glitched and removed. Legendary Markings is still new and has recently been advertised multiple times by ThaB1ue (Maker of Pawesome(?)), so more and more people will be getting the download, making people with Aug-22 or other marking packs see your character different. Once the word gets out more a good amount of Feralheart will have the Legendary Download and the problem will not exist but for a few players without Legendary. To sum this up, Legendary Markings are still new and are not 100% Popular or even near that point yet, so not everyone will have it and you will see a bunch of players looking different if you have different markings than them. Some natives and players of Feralheart prefer new options so they may get Legendary. This is not much of a glitch or bug and cannot be fixed within the downloads or game. The only way the won't be a problem is if everyone or the majority of Feralheart had Legendary Markings from the creator Sephalovable. Then we could see what other players' characters look like. I am deeply sorry if I have confused you, but I tried to explain my thoughts on the issue, for it is not fixable by one person, but by majority of the players.